


Charatale (An original Undertale fanfiction)

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Series: CharaTale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara was only 13 years old when he discovered Mtt. Ebott.</p><p>Chara was only 13 years old when he met Asriel Dreemurr for the first time.</p><p>Chara was only 13 years old when he died.</p><p>Chara was only 13 years old when he changed the fate between Monsters and Humans forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rumors and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes our destiny have different ways of making themselves known.

Sometimes, Fate have an odd way of making itself known.

It could be calm and subtle, letting you know what will happen in the distant future and allowing you the time you need to prepare for it. Or it could hit you in the face and say, "This is what you should do. Now do it!" and just leave you on the ground in complete confusion while you hold your now damaged face while it saunter away like the prick it is.

And that was just how Chara felt as he laid there on the ground with his hand over his left check, eyes wide as he stared at the boy who towered over him like a giant. He could hear laughing ringing in his ears as he slowly got up only to be pushed back down with a thud.

"Aww, look at the poor baby. He can't get up!"

"Yeah! What a freak!"

"Just look at his eyes! He must be the devil himself with those things!"

Again and again the voices of the people who tormented him echoed around his ears as he tried to block out the awful noise. Then he felt the front of his shirt being grabbed by the person who knocked him to the ground, and Chara visibly pale at the sight of him. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a head of tangled red hair; grinning down at him like a wolf who found his prey.

Letting out a soft whimper under his breath, he watched with painfully wide eyes as the bully raised his fist behind him before slamming it to his face. The pain that went through his head was like getting hit with a hammer. Or a sledgehammer, in his case. Stars almost seemed to be circling around him as he felt his body falling back to the dirty floor with another thud.

They left him there in the now abandoned hallway, their footsteps echoing loudly in his ears as their shadows grow along the walls before disappearing down the corner. Chara willed himself not to cry as he shakily got up with legs that felt like complete jelly; washing the blood that trickled down his face land on his hands.

It was the same color like his eyes.

Crimson red, just like the blood that flows through our veins. Sometimes he imagine himself with brown eyes, maybe like the same color like a chocolate bar. That would have been better than this. _Anything_ would be better than what he have to go through everyday. He could handle the name calling, after all, he could just ignore them like he used to, but _now?_ It was all too much. It was all too much for him to handle, and he can feel himself start to crack.

_"Freak."_

_"Monster."_

_"Pathetic."_

_"Good for nothing."_

_"Worthless."_

Chara didn't notice the shaking of his body or the tears that welled up at the corners of his eye until after he felt something wet sliding down his face that wasn't the blood. Something small broke inside him as he started to brawl his eyes out; his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing through the school like a wailing banshee.

* * * *

It was raining by the time he finally came home.

Unlocking the front door, the boy shrugged off his bag before heading upstairs, only to be stopped when he heard a male voice called out his name. Letting out a soft curse under his breath, he turned around and faced his father who stood on the bottom step with his arms folded across his face in stern fatherly concern. It didn't take a genius to know what happened to him, and the fact that the look didn't waver once only made him feel more uncomfortable. The only thing he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep this whole thing off.

"What happened to you, Chara?"

The brunet felt his body stiffen like he was caught red-handed for a crime he was committing. He avoided making eye-contact with his father, who was still watching him with a patient yet stern gaze that didn't wavered once. This wasn't supposed to happened. He wasn't supposed to see him like this; he wanted to hide it and avoid something like _this_. Fate was being a real jerk to him at the moment, he decided.

"N-nothing, dad. I just fell during the walk back home."

Praying that he didn't notice the slight stammer in his voice, Chara watched as his dad let out a slow "Hmmm" of understanding before taking a closer inspection. The adult took notice of the broken nose that was still caked with dry blood, and when he told the boy of his observation, he visibly redden. Welp, there goes that boat. Chara couldn't quite tell what his dad was thinking at the moment; his face was like a veil that blocked any trace of emotions away and left nothing but a blank image.

"I, uh, fell pretty hard since the streets was all, um, wet because of the ra-" There was the sound of a large _crack_ that interrupted his sentence, and Chara let out a pain-filled hiss under his breath. The pain was already starting to subside on the fairly long walk home, but now? It felt like he was smashed into a ball wrecking ball style. He could already feel the hammering throb of a headache forming in the back of his head while his dad placed a hand on his hip and raised the other one up like he was going to slap him.

But it wouldn't even be _considered_ a slap the way he did it. What Chara felt was more like a soft 'pap' across his right cheek, and when he looked at him with a raised eyebrow, his dad only explained, " No cursing in the house," before leaving. Probably going back to the kitchen to continued . . . . . whatever he was doing before he came. That was just the way how adult acted around the kids. He was stern, yes, but other than that, there was nothing more to say about him. Only rarely does he ever lifted his mouth to show them a smile, and it was the same for any other stuff. Although he tends to know what's going on without even letting it on; how he does that is completely a mystery to him.

Walking sluggishly to his room, he flopped down on his mess of a bed and instantly regretted it since the pounding of the headache attacked with more force than it did on the steps. Letting out a muffled groan, he closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. The groan returned more louder.

"Come in . . ."

The door creaked opened slowly and the first thing he noticed was a pair of bright golden-brown eyes staring back at into his ruby color eyes. A small head was the first to enter his room, followed by a equally small body that belonged to none other than his sister Frisk. Although, if he had to be honest, Frisk wasn't really her real name; it was just a cute little nickname he gave to her when he was four and messed it up. He'd been calling her that for his entire life, and he couldn't even remember her real name.

In her pale tan hands was an ice-pack that was already dripping water down on the floor and leaving a small trail outside the door. Her face was knitted in confusion and concern as she gave him the pack before playing with her hands in a nervous manner. She brushed away the black strand of shoulder-length hair away from her eyes before she spoke without looking at his direction; instead casting her eyes on the floor like it held the secret of life right there.

"Dad says to put that on your nose to stop the swelling, Chara."

Nodding slowly without talking, he did what he was told and winced slightly when the ice made contact with his face before relaxing back into his pillow. "Thanks for the info, Frisk," he gave her a weary smile as she smiled faintly in return. She was always on the quiet side, whether it was at home or at school, and Chara would sometimes tease her about it. The door closed with a soft audible click, and he was left to the safety of his room once more. Sighing heavily through his teeth, he shut his eyes once more and was slowly lulled to sleep.

* * * * *

  _He couldn't see. Everything was just a large body of swirling nothing as he continued to fall.  
_

_Down, down, down he goes. Nothing seemed to make any sense for him anymore, and he didn't bothered contemplating on why he was falling endlessly through the abyss. Reaching out a hand, he tried to grab onto something that might stop the fall, but there was nothing to reach. Go figure. But the funny thing is that he isn't afraid.  
_

_"-ra!"_

_Just floating here is bliss. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here-_

_"CHARA!"_

_His eyes shot opened in shock from the voice. No, he didn't wanted this! HE DIDN'T WANT THIS! Everything seemed to pick up speed as he clawed at the air frantically to stop. Chara could already see the ground approaching closer to him like that one scene from Coraline. Opening his mouth, he let out a screech before forming a 'x' across his chest with his arms and squeezed his eyes shut when the ground continued to grow closer. _

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Until-_

He opened his eyes. Sweat was trickling down his face as he panted heavily and ran a hand through his tangled brown hair. What . . . What was that all about in the first place? Letting out a shaky breath through his mouth, Chara slowly edged himself up and swung his legs at the edge of his bed; taking deep, shaky breaths until he finally calmed down his racing heart.  Already he could feel the ghostly presence of a headache forming from his sudden movements and let out a soft moan of pain.

Hearing the soft patter of footsteps approaching his room, he looked to the side and saw his dad standing in the doorway with a plate of food in his hands. Giving him the faintest of smile, he walked into his mess of a room and placed the dish on the drawer that stood next to his bed and sat down besides him.

"It's about time you woke up. I thought you were dead or something."

Cupping his face in his hands, his dad inspected his nose carefully and wiped away some of the blood with a tissue Chara didn't noticed. Hissing softly in pain, the brunet nodded his head slowly as his dad nodded in satisfaction. Looking at him up close, Chara noticed that he looked a lot like his dad and shared many similarities that made him look like an older brother than a father.

Both had chestnut brown hair that reached to the back of their necks that was always tangled and curled at the end, and was somewhat tall for their age with long, lanky limbs and an awkward sort of stance that made them hunch slightly. Although, that's where the similarities end for them due to Chara's eyes. Ugh, there's that topic again. He absolutely _detest_ his eyes!

Why couldn't he have been born normal, with black or brown or maybe even blue eyes instead of _these?_   His dad have always reminded him that he got his eyes from his mother, but he still can't help but doubt it. There was barely any photos of her around the house, since something happened to her when he was still too young to remember the details, but the ones that did show her was either too blurred out or was just plain gone.

The only thing the brunet did have to remember her was an old stuff beaver that was left behind. Anything else was just a blank page in his head. But he still have yet to see anything that show her with red eyes like he have. Sometimes he wonder if she even _have_ red eyes like his dad says, or if he's just making it up so that he won't feel bad. Not even Frisk have red eyes, for Pete's sake!

It seems like he's the only one in the family who have it, and instead of making him feel any better about it, it only made him feel worse. What if they talked behind his back about it? What if his aunts and uncles secretly hate him for having it? What if -?

_Snap snap._

Jumping slightly in surprise, Chara blinked and saw his dad snapping his fingers to gain his attention with an annoyed look scrawled across his face. Giving him a sheepish smile that seemed a bit forced in his mind, Chara asked if he was talking to him and the look of annoyance grew slightly before it went away with sympathy.

"It was nothing, Chara. Now, eat your food before it gets cold." Gesturing to the plate that remained untouched, his dad got up and left the room, but not before giving his son a comforting pat on the head once along with a faint smile. The door closed behind him with a soft click as Chara was once again left to his own thoughts. Glancing wearily at the food that beckons him, he reached out a hand slowly, hesitantly, like it was going to attack him at any moment.

Pausing a couple of times and reaching his hand back like it bit him, Chara finally picked up the still warm plate and placed it on his lap before staring into it. It was a burger with fries along with a large piece of chocolate cake- His favorite. The brunet didn't know at what point in his life he deemed chocolate his favorite- Or obsession, as Frisk likes to put it-  but it's been with him for as long as he can remember. Picking up the chocolate cake first, he took a small bite before making a face and putting it back. He didn't feel like eating today.

* * * *

Day turned into night as Chara climbed to the top of the house. The air wasn't as hot as it was for the past few weeks, and he could feel the cool wind on his skin. Going to the roof was becoming a routine for the brunet to do; just to sit there and look at the sky. Tonight was cloudless, and he could see the millions of stars twinkling above him like they were talking to him.

_"Everything's going to be okay."_

_"Just wait one more day."_

_"It's gonna be okay."_

 Chara knew they were lying. No matter how hard they try to tell him that, no matter how hard he tries to believe it, it was never true. Everything will stay the same. He would still be stuck in this hell. And he couldn't get out, no matter how hard he tries to claw his way out of the grave he was buried in. No matter how hard he would scream and yell and kick for the coffin to open and to be free from this nightmare, no one is going to save him. No one will look twice at him. He's just a mistake that deserved to be kill.

Trembling violently and biting his bottom lip so hard he could taste the blood seeping into his mouth, he grip the black turtleneck tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't seem to feel his nails digging painfully into his arm; he didn't seem to feel the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes; he didn't seem to feel the wind that picked up and making the trees spasm like they were high; he didn't seem to feel the ice cold rain slamming into him and making him soaking wet once more. All he could do was sit there and cry.

That's all he seemed to do. Just cry his eyes out. He hated this. He hate feeling weak, he hate how the kids at school would look at him, he just _HATE IT!_

_Pathetic._

_Weak._

_Monster._

_Worthless._

"Chara!"

Head snapping up so fast he was surprised that it didn't broke, Chara saw his little sister standing a few feet away from him with an old umbrella in her hands. Even in the blinding rain, he could still see the worry and concern that was visible on her face and felt his heart tighten up with guilt. Without saying anything, he managed to get up and sprinted to her without falling down (Although the thought was tempting . . .). He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, Frisk. Guess I was just . . . lost in thought."

She nodded her head in understanding, and the smile that was still on his face turned into a mischievous grin as he opened his arms wide for a hug. Her eyes widen slightly as she shook her head and backed up away from him. Moving quickly so that she didn't have time to escape, Chara wrapped his arms around her in a wet hug as she squealed with laughter and tried to wriggled out of his grasps.

"No! Chara, let go of me! Ah!"

Laughing, he did a quick spin before placing her back on the ground as she whined when she saw her now wet clothes and glared weakly at him. "You're mean!" Frisk pouted, already walking to her room as Chara chuckled and quickly followed her. He ran a hand through his dripping hair and gave her an apologetic look that didn't matched with the smile that was still on his face. "I' sorry, Frisk-Kitty, but I couldn't let the moment go to waste."

Frowning slightly at the use of the nickname, she only rolled her eyes before entering her bedroom and closing the door softly behind her. Chara only shrugged as he continued to his own destination; the smile still on his face that faltered with each step he took until it was replaced by a blank shadow. No emotions showed across his features; it was like someone flicked a switch in his brain and made him go dead.

Stepping into his bedroom, he slowly peeled away his soaked clothes and went to get out a fresh new pair. Nothing too fancy- Just a plain blue shirt with a faded pants and socks with little baby ducks on it. Childish, yes, but it was still adorable. Slipping on his shoes, he grabbed a jacket that was hung up next to the door and put it on on the way downstairs where he could smell the heavenly aroma of pastries coming from the kitchen.

"I'm going out!"

No one answered him, but he knew that they still heard him nonetheless. Grabbing the extra set of keys that was hung just a few inches above his reach, he unlocked the door and stepped out into the cruel and unforgiving world, where a steady mist was sprinkling that he mistook it for snow. The weather have been unpredictable the last couple of weeks, either being unbearable hot or pouring down a storm that everyone is forced to stay indoors. Flicking the hood up, Chara started to walk with no where to go, simply going to clear his head from the spiderweb of thoughts he was in.

Streetlights flickering on, he avoided those who passed by and soon found himself in the local park. Despite the threat of another unexpected storm, he could see a handful of children playing and running about like it was the time of their lives while the adults either stayed behind and watched from a far or played along with them. Wandering to a nearby bench that was currently unoccupied, he sat in the shadow of a overhead tree and simply watched. But one batch caught his attention.

They weren't exactly human, although anyone can see that with just a single look. Some were tall with animalistic features while others were just flat out odd. One of them even looks like a Jell-O! 

The strange creatures were known as _Monsters_ , and it is quite unknown of how they came to be or how exactly they found the _Humans._ But despite the lack of information about the two races, _Monsters_ are generally kind and loving towards others, and that was the one thing Chara liked about them. How they can be so nice to anyone without even knowing their name. 

"You!"

Chara looked around in surprise before spotting a couple of kids a few feet away from him. The one who called his name, a tall anthropomorphic bunny with light blue fur and wearing yellow suspenders, pointed at him with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, you! Do you wanna come play with us?"

Chara stayed quiet for a few moments before nodding slowly, much to the children's joy as they almost immediately dragged him up and ran to the center of the playground. One of them, a fairly tall Monster that was completely made of fire, tugged on the sleeve of his shirt and gestured to his eyes. Almost instantly they stopped, and Chara felt a cold wave of fear wash over him. He shouldn't have come out. He shouldn't have left the safety of his bedroom, and now he was out in broad daylight. His entire body started to shake in fear as he felt his heart pounded painfully in his chest.

What if they're afraid of his eyes? What if they do something to him? Feeling the return of a familiar headache, Chara unconsciously started to back away when one of them held up a hand for him to stop.  


"That's so _cool!_ "

In that moment, all the fear that he felt turned into complete and utter confusion as they circled around him in excitement, each one adding in their own little comments about his eyes.  


"It's such a pretty color!"

"You're like a superhero or something!"

"I wish my eyes were like that!"

Chara felt dizzy with something that he haven't felt in such a long time. It was an overwhelming feeling that made his entire body warm inside, and he was almost certain that he might pass out because of it. The feeling held onto him tight and fast like it didn't want to let him go, and the brunet didn't want this moment to pass. 

He actually felt _happy._

Lowering his head so that they weren't able to see his face, a smile slowly crept across his face as it grew wider and wider until it could leave the Cherise Cat in shame as he started to giggle softly under his breath until it before it became a loud laugh of relief. The others regarded him strangely while others looked in amusement as he calmed down a short while later and gave them a small sheepish smile.

The apologize he gave them went unheard of as they grabbed his arms and pulled him over to the swing set; and for the next hour Chara completely forgot about everything.  


_ "Hey look! It's the freak!" _

Then it all came back like a big slap to the face.  



	2. Anti-Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there is more than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see this " ~ ", then the story is officially in first person. Also, fuck me sideways this was a bitch to write.

**Fear definition:**

**1) An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or is a threat.**

**2) Be afraid of (someone or something) that is likely to dangerous, a threat, or painful.**

Fear is an odd sort of emotion. Unlike the others that one is prier to feel from time to time, Fear is something that can hold you down in your spot and _never_ let you go. It can wrap itself around your body like a cobra and slowly, oh so _slowly_ , drain the life out of you until you're left gasping and wheezing for air- even if it's just a little bit you wanted to fill your lungs with oxygen before you might pass out. But it refused. So the only thing you could do was pray to the gods above that it will let you go and leave you be, but that seemed to be far away from it's mind as it only squeezed you tighter and tighter until-

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Chara didn't heard the Monsters voice as he turned tail and ran as fast as his legs can take him and never once looking back. Heart pounding in his ears that was mixed with blood, he ignored the sharp stab of pain that went through his side and only continued to run. He could almost hear a voice shouting at him from the back of his head," _Run, run, lost boy, they say to me. Away from all of reality._ "

He didn't stopped running as his feet hit the pavement and the sound of children laughing was lost in the wind; he didn't stopped until he nearing his house that gradually grew in the distance. His heart skipped a beat as a grin of relief went across his face when suddenly everything was tumbling down so fast that he barely had time to react. Bringing his arms up like a shield, he slid across the hard ground and let out a gasp of pain. He heard the mingled sound of voices yelling in the wind that was mixed with laughter and taunts, and he immediately knew who was talking.

No, oh God _no!_ Why him?! Why now of all places? Everything was going so smoothly, everything looked like it was going to be okay, so why did _he have to ruin it for him?!_

He continued to run, the thought screaming in his skull as he scrambled to his feet and never once looked back in fear that he might see something that he'll regret later on. The house was so close. . .! Picking up speed that he almost fell down again, the brunet almost pulled the door off it's hinges with how hard he opened it and slammed it shut with an equal amount of strength before leaning against it. Sweat trickled down Chara's face as he panted heavily before sluggishly sliding to the floor and closing his eyes and letting out a shaky laugh of relief under his breath, not even noticing that Frisk was standing at the foot of the steps the entire time until she spoke.

"How was your walk?"

* * * * *

Do you know that feeling when. . . . when you know that something bad's about to happen but you don't know what it is and you just go along with it and try to shake off the feeling? Like, you know in your gut that something's about to happen, but you just decide to ignore it because you're just paranoid or just overlooking into things?

Well, that was exactly how Chara felt as he listened to what his homeroom teacher was telling them that morning before break. For the first few minutes she was busy organizing the class and settling them down while he was just doodling idly to pass the time and trying to get over a cold that attacked him a few days ago. Then for the other few minutes she was scolding one of the students in class who put Silicon Glue in a girl's hair and sent him to the office (He couldn't help the smirk that went across his face as he watched the poor girl whining about her hair as she was taken to the bathroom before it dries).

It was only near the end of the period that she finally got the chance to tell them her announcement, and she had barely uttered the word "Trip" before the class was in an uproar once more. And it was making him mad. Chara knows that he have a short temper- It was one of the things that he come to love over time- so hearing thirty-something kids screaming and talking at the top of their lungs wasn't helping him with how crappy he felt over the past few days. So he did the one thing he could think of that could shut them up; at least until he can get outta this stuffy classroom and get from fresh air.

"HEY! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

The whole class went dead quiet. The teacher, a small pudgy lady with short black hair and green eyes, let out a nervous chuckle and looked left and right, like she wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

"A-ah. . . . Thank you, Chara."

He mumbled a "No problem" under his breath as he rested his head against his arms and closed his eyes to try and sleep the headache away while she cleared her throat and smiled at the students before finishing up her announcement. "Well, as you all know, the Social-Studies Department have been discussing this idea for quite some time, but it is only today that they gave us an answer! So for our class trip, we will be going to Mt. Ebott!"

The noise grew tenfold; some even stood up and clapped like they just won the Emmy Award. But Chara could only sit there with his eyes so wide that it hurt but that little fact completely sailed over him. That sudden wave of dread hit him so hard that he felt cold, like he was standing in the middle of the Arctic. A shiver went down his spine as his breathing hitched. Why. . . .? Why was he suddenly so afraid. . . . ? His hand moved up to where his heart was as he gripped his shirt tightly in his shaking hands. Everything started to spin and swirled into nothing more than colors and voices as he looked around in confusion and fear. There was nothing much to see besides inky black darkness, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone with him. But it felt more. . . . . heavier, almost like it was putting it entire weight on him.

"-ra! Chara! _Chara!"_

He jumped and looked around to see where the voice had came from before he noticed that his teacher stood in front of him with an odd sort of expression on her face. In her hand was a single slip of paper that he assumed was the permission slip, which he took reluctantly and pocketed it away before standing up and attempting to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. The entire classroom was empty except for them, and right now the only thing he wanted was to go home and sleep his life away. Or at least see if the snack bar haven't sold out all the chocolate-bars yet.

"Chara, I want to speak to you for a few moments, if you don't mind."

Oh boy. This is never a good sign. Sighing softly to himself, he nodded his head once and leaned against the wall while she played with her fingers and avoided his inquisitive gaze- A habit he come to realize when she is extremely nervous about something. "So, what do ya wanna tell me, Miss?" She continued to play with her hands and looked even more rattled than she did before. A small frown went across his face.

"W-w-well, Chara, I-I've noticed t-that the other students w-were, um, picking on you a-and I just w-want to know. . . . A-are you alright?"

For the second time that morning, his whole body went completely frozen as he could only stare at her in complete disbelief. How long did she know about this? _How_ was she able to find out? Despite the mini panic that was currently going on in his head he managed to give his teacher a nonchalance grin and shrugged. "Yeah Miss. No need to worry about me- everything's fine and dandy!"

A shadow went across her features as she folded her arms across her chest. "Chara, you know that I do not tolerate any nonsense in my class, right?" He nodded his head. "Well, I also don't tolerate _liars_ either." It was his turn to look away as she knelt in front of him and took his hand in hers, a comforting smile on her face. He didn't like the way she was looking at him one bit- He didn't need anyone's pity from anyone for his own problems. Yet here he was on the verge of breaking down as she waited patiently for him to answer. Several moments passed as the sounds of other students talking and laughing among each other echoed across the empty corridors before he answered in a soft voice that sounded like it didn't belong to him at all.

"N. . . . No. I'm not alright Miss. God, I'm not alright one bit."

* * * * *

"I want everybody to form two lines for me please! I will be taking attendance right- Billy, get down from there this instant!"

Chara chuckled softly as he watched the madness unfold from the safety of the large oak tree he was leaning against and besides him, he saw Frisk giggling from the corner of his eye. Since it was nearing the end of the month, everything have gradually been getting colder so he took his blue jacket with him and lend Frisk his red scarf that wrapped secure around her neck. They were allowed to bring one family member or an outsider with them for the trip, so naturally Chara chose to bring his little sister along with him for the ride.

It took the teacher a good twenty minutes to organize the class _and_ to get them on the bus that was patiently waiting to go, and soon the vehicle was practically screaming with the sounds of excited children voices. For the start of the trip, everything was going well for the twins as they watched this all in silence or just talking about random topics to pass the time. Then the singing started.

A girl in the back row, who had on her earphones at the time, started to hum to this song that Chara didn't know the name of; then like a virus the girl that was sitting _next_ to her joined in and then it spread through the entire bus until everybody was singing together, some doing it at the top of their lungs just to spite the others who was unfortunate enough to be sitting besides them. The sound was _horrible._ "Augh, someone kill me now. . . !" Chara groaned into his jacket as he buried himself into the chair that somehow managed to stab him in the back from a loose spring that he failed to noticed.

Frisk only gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder as he groaned again in annoyance. This was going to be a _loooooong_ trip.

* * * * *

"Oh, thanks the heaven we finally stopped!" Chara all but cried out in joy as he bounced off the bus step and spread his arms wide like he was receiving a gift from God. This made some of his classmates stared at him and whispered things about him, but he could care less because he was finally off of that damn bus and away from all that noise. Frisk carefully climbed down and stood next to him with an amused smile on her face and gently paped his cheek to calm him down; which he did almost instantly as he stood still like a statue and watched the teacher organized the class once more. For someone who speaks very little words, she sure have a way of calming him down with a single touch.

The fairly large group stood at the base of the mountain since the bus couldn't go any more due to the steepness of the hill along with the rocks that showed itself to  be a bit of a hassle. Trees that could match the height of giants loomed above them and covered everything in a dark shadow, completely blocking off the clear blue sky and the sun that finally managed to won the game and gave the air a cool sort of feeling around it. All around them they can hear the sound of the forest creatures coming to life as some decided to show themselves and watched the Humans walked through their home with curious-filled eyes as they started their long trek upwards.

Talking started out as loud and noisy with the occasional vulgar words or sentences (Which Chara couldn't help but cover Frisk's ears to protect her innocent little mind), bit it soon started to dwindle until there was nothing more than silence aside from the sound of leaves and twigs crunching under their feet. For a good half hour, no body talked to each other as they looked around their new surroundings in awe and taking in everything. Some even took out their phones and started to take pictures of the deer or any other forest creature that they don't see everyday. Chara decided to take out his old fashion phone (You know, the one that flip up  like in those animes) and took a picture of Frisk playing with a bright blue butterfly that was one size bigger than the regular ones.

After two short rest, the students, teachers and parents/outsider was soon standing at the entrance of Mt. Ebott that was almost covered because of the thick amount of trees and bushes that grew around it. The whole group went silent when they stepped inside. Thick vines grew from the earth and clung to the walls like their lives depended on it, some laying in heaps among the floor that was littered with the brightest golden flowers they have ever seen that sparked in what little sunlight that was able to pour in through the opening. And situated right in the middle of the cave was a large hole that took up nearly half of the space.

While the teacher started to tell the group about the history of the cave, Chara decided to walk over to it and knelt down a few feet away from the ledge as to not fall down; although he couldn't help the sense of dread that washed over him along with the faint feeling of nostalgia. But the more he stared into the eternal abyss, the more the thought became more tempting. Maybe it would just be more better if he just- No! What is he thinking?! Of course he wouldn't do that! Frisk and his dad would be devastated if he'd ever did that to himself. He couldn't do that kind of thing to them!

And yet..... The thought was still tempting as ever. If he'd jump, then he wouldn't have to worry about being cornered at school anymore. No more hiding in the dark with his family or to the few friends he have. It would all be total bliss. Unconsciously moving his foot a bit more closer to the edge, he let out a soft wistful sigh. It would be quick. Just a simple jump over the ledge, and then everything would get better for him. No more pain. No more suffering. Just total bliss. For a moment, he was about to do it when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

While he was deep in his thoughts, Frisk had somehow managed to gain the attention of his bully and was now jumping up and down to try to retrieve her scarf that was held in front of her like a toy only to be yanked out of her reach as they only laugh at her misfortune. Anger quickly coursed through his veins as his crimson eyes flared. No one mess with his Frisk. _No one._ Mind clouded with rage, Chara practically flew over to their direction and without a second thought gave the older male a hard shove and yanked the scarf away from his hands; his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at him with murder in his eyes.

"Leave my little sister alone," he spoke through gritted teeth, which caught the attention of the bully's parent as she scolded," Damien! Leave those poor kids alone this instant!" He paid no mind to her as he grabbed Chara by the front of his shirt and lifted him up so that they were looking into each other eyes and smiled. But there was something off about the way he smiled at him. Whenever Damien smiled at him, it was usually out of spite or satisfaction from a job well done. This one was slow, like he was savoring the anger that emitted through Chara's body and drinking it in like fine wine. This smile was filled with......  _lust._ He felt his body go cold as his heart froze in his chest with the realization, and he immediately wanted to go as far away from him as possible.

Then Damien kissed him.

It was the first kiss that Chara have ever experienced, and unlike those romance movies he frequently watched (He have a soft spot for those, don't judge him) this one wasn't like how they show it. He didn't felt any fireworks; he didn't felt like he was floating in the universe; he didn't felt the need or passion to tore away his clothes and fuck him senseless; he didn't felt anything but disgust. Disgust of the fact that the person he hated with a passion was kissing him like there was no tomorrow- The same one that made him want to end his life just moments ago. How he held him tight against his chest like how a lover would. Pushing him with as much strength as he could muster, Chara stumbled to the ground as he held his throat with his hands like he was going to choke himself and gagged.

He wanted to throw up. He wanted to do anything to get the taste that lingered horribly in his mouth away. Staggering backwards, he didn't realized that he was going to the ledge until he felt his foot slip and he started to fall. Screams came out of several persons mouth when he felt his body drop, but he was shocked to find out that the one who screamed the loudest was Frisk. She was the first one to move, nearly falling off the edge herself had she not stopped herself at the right moment and stretched out her hand for him to take. She looked downright terrified with tears streaming down her face as she let out another scream.

_"CHARA!"_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You let out a groan as you slowly opened your eyes and weakly turned your face to the left. Tall columns loomed above you that looked like it was recently made, and you were faintly aware of the scent of flowers around you as you made an attempt to move. That plan ultimately backfired on you however when an electric shock of pain went through you like a bullet through the head, and you squeezed your eyes shut to try to rid the pain when something caught your attention. It was soft, but you were able to hear the soft sound of footsteps that was slowly getting louder.

"It sounded like it came from here....." A soft, gentle voice said as you opened your eyes once more and saw the blurry image of a face in front of you. The person blinked once in surprise before adding," Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you? Here, get up....." You took the hand that he offered as he steadily got you up to your feet, albeit you stood a bit shakily and you had to lean against him so that you won't fall down as you held your head to bare the headache that you got from moving. Giving him a faint smile, you thanked him and told him your name. You saw that he smiled back at you.

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name's Asriel."

Throughout the entire time he'd  helped you, you never once looked at him until now, and you realized that Asriel wasn't exactly human to  begin with. He was your height with teal-blue eyes and two long white ears (You had to resist touching it; it looked so soft...!) that brushed against his shoulders. He still had that smile on his face, and you were able to see small fangs that made him look all the more adorable; including the fact that he wore a yellow and green shirt with the sleeves nearly covering  his hands-or um, paws.

Heavy footsteps broke you from your thoughts as a Monster that looked like the older version of Asriel came into view, an expression of confusion and worry written plainly on his features. He was _much_ more taller than the you, with broad shoulders, a golden mane and beard, and two large curved horns. The confusion became more evident when he saw you, and for an awkward moment you could only give him a weak smile and a wave. You almost fell down however when Asriel decided to stop being your support and ran up to the Monster to give him a hug, letting you fall to the floor after only a second of standing up.

"Asriel!" The older monster scolded as he easily picked you up and held you bridal style, and you couldn't help but feel even more tiny against him. Then the feeling faded when you realized just how warm he actually is, and you felt your eyes closing slowly against your will as you nuzzled your body more closer to him for warmth. Sleep was silently calling you and you accepted it as everything slowly faded away into simple darkness.

You don't know why, but you feel like everything is going to get better here.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"He's been out for quite some time now. Do you think he's ever going to wake up?"

"Well, by the height of which he'd fell, I say that it would take quite some for him to recover. Even with the strongest Monsters who are skilled in the art of healing, we and Humans react very differently to magic. You must be patient, my King."

"Oh, but he's so small..... And his body is so full of scars..... how could something so awful happen to him?"

"Shh.... It's going to be all right, Tori. Like Gaster said, we must be patient."

You decided at this point that you should open your eyes and see what's going on. The voices stopped talking and you heard the tell-tale click of a door closing or opening. Blinking away the blurs, you saw that you were in a fairly large room that was painted white, almost like a hospital would; a large bookcase standing in the far right-hand corner and a desk situated next to it that held a lamp, a cup, and some stationary. A window was besides your bed and you saw a vase of golden flowers sitting on the window pane that added color to the otherwise dull room.

Slowly moving yourself into a sitting position, the sheet that was covering your body slid off and you saw that the jacket you were wearing along with the scarf that you somehow managed to forget was hung up on a nearby chair, leaving you with only your white shirt on as you gazed down at your arms. Thin scars that was barely noticeable decorated along your arm and body, some being as old as you while others were quite recent. They reminded you of the life that was designed for you; the fear of waking up each morning as your inner demons whispered the thing that you wanted to do for so long; the shame of hiding your true self away in a fake and empty smile that held no joy in it, only pain.

Wow, way to make yourself feel depress the minute you wake up.

Shaking away the thoughts out of your head, you got up from the bed and walked over to the door, grabbing your jacket and tying it around your waist and wrapping the scarf around your neck. Exiting out of the room, you saw the same Monster from before talking to someone you couldn't see that well, and for a moment you just stood there not knowing what to do. He must have noticed you because he turned around and smiled at you in surprise and relief. "Ah, you're awake! We were getting really worried for you!"

Another Monster came into your sight as her eyes widen before running up to you and giving you the biggest hug you have ever experienced in your entire life. Before she tackled you into a hug, you were able to see what she looked like for a moment. She reached the Asriel-clone shoulders and had two small horns and bright, kind red eyes and a long purple and white dress with a symbol that you weren't able to identify. But despite her small appearance she was a lot stronger than she looks considering that you might have passed out if it wasn't for the fact that the taller Monster managed to convince her to let you go.

You took several large gasps for air as she started to apologized profusely over what she'd done. "Oh my child, I didn't mean to hurt you more than I should have! I was just so worry for you!" You waved her off, telling her that it was no big deal and gave her a small smile to show that you meant it. She looks relieved and introduced herself as Toriel, and the Monster that resembled Asriel was named Asgore (You couldn't help but noticed how they've gotten the name 'Asriel' from and resisted the urge to smile). Speaking of which, you haven't seen him anywhere since you've woken up.

"Where's Asriel?" You asked, and after fussing around with you a bit more to make sure you were actually okay, they took you to where their son was. While you were walking, Asgore explained that after you have passed out, he took you back to the castle where you were healed by Toriel. But when you didn't showed any signs of waking up, they started to get worried and got the Royal Scientist to see if anything was wrong with you. Nodding your head in understanding you watched different Monsters walked pass you while others cleaned the area around them, stopping to stare at you for a few moments before carrying on like nothing even happened. Maybe they're already used to weird stuff happening around them. Or maybe they were intimidated by Asgore because of his large build. Truth be told, you're still intimidated by him even though he seem so nice. 

"Chara!" You let out a gasp as you were tackled into yet another hug, nearly sending you and Asriel tumbling to the ground as he started talking at a mile a minute. "Slow down, Asriel!" You laughed, pushing him away as he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Helping you up to your feet and making sure that you're okay, the goat-monster took your hand and led you away to a new area, occasionally waving at some of the other monsters who would passed by. Weaving through different obstacles that was in the way, you asked where he was taking you and he only smiled in a mysterious way. You found yourself grinning back in return, his excitement practically radiating off his body as you continued to follow him.

After what felt like a while, you finally asked," Alright, why are you kidnapping me?" Letting out a short laugh, Asriel still refused to say anything and instead opened a door that led to what you assumed to be his bedroom. Releasing your hand and heading to the closet, he rummaged through it for a few moment before taking out a yellow and green sweater that matched his one and held it up before you, like he was checking to see if it would really fit you. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he gave it to you before grabbing a nearby bag and getting a few things that you couldn't see before looking at you.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to put it on?"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to do some exploring, that's why."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Tra la la. Tra la le."

You looked at Asriel in confusion. He insisted on taking you out to explore the cave, and while you were all up for an adventure here and there, you had a feeling this was borderline sneaking out. The two of you were standing in front of a river of water where a boat was floating peacefully along with a person who entire body was covered in a dark purple cloak, his face hidden in a shadow of darkness. Smiling that little smile of his again, he got on the boat and held out a hand for you to take so that you wouldn't fall over in the water. Without saying a word, the boat started to move on it's own as you looked at him for clarification.

"You'll know when we get there!" Was all he said throughout the entirety of the trip, which was rather short since you could already see land coming into view. The boat slowed down to a stop as the two of you stepped off and thanked the river person for the ride; he only responded with another "Tra la la". Shrugging it off, you stepped on the ground and realized that it was pure white and barren, with little to no life at presence. Tall trees was seen in the distance along with small bushes here and there; and when you looked up you saw nothing but rocks on the surface, making you wonder how the snow even got here in the first place.

"Wow..." It was all you managed to say. Asriel smiled at you, "It's pretty, isn't it? I found this a while ago and I had to show it to you." While he was talking, you slowly bend down and picked up a clump of snow, forming it into a snowball and tossed it at him. He let out a squeak before grinning and quickly forming one of his own, and soon it turned into a snowball war. Both was unaware of the river person looking at them from a distance with the hood of their cloak partially down to show a brilliant purple eye that glowed softly.

_"Beware of the boy who colors don't show..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I originally had this big fight scene between Damien and Chara in my head all ready to go, but then this idea came to me instead and, well, yeah. This would have been posted before but I'm currently working on another Undertale AU that will be out probably around the time this chapter will be posted. So expect to see it out soon. 
> 
> Also, a quick fact. The reason why Snowdin Town is empty is because the war didn't start-meaning that the Monsters weren't banished Underground yet. To me, I believe that something happened to them that made Asgore declare war in the first place, which was why those Monsters that was mentioned in the first chapter (Remember them, by the way; they'll come back later in the story) was on the surface in the first place. 
> 
> And the reason why Asriel said that he 'found' it was because no one explored the cave yet, knowing only New Home and the Ruins since they mostly traveled through the River Person or by other means. Or just 'Home', in my opinion. I know it seemed a bit confusing, but just bear with me. The next chapter should be up shortly. So have a nice day, and thank you for reading this train wreck of a story!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I wanted to put some more but then I decided that the chapter was long enough as it is, so I hope you enjoy! This idea's been in my head for quite some time now, and it's what I believe happen to the Monsters and Humans.


End file.
